List of programs broadcast by CBS
Current programming Dramas * ''NCIS'' (2003) * ''Criminal Minds'' (2005) * ''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2009) * ''Hawaii Five-0'' (2010) * ''Blue Bloods'' (2010) * ''Madam Secretary'' (2014) * ''NCIS: New Orleans'' (2014) * ''Bull'' (2016) * ''MacGyver'' (2016) * ''SEAL Team'' (2017) * ''S.W.A.T.'' (2017) * ''Magnum P.I.'' (2018) * ''FBI'' (2018) * ''God Friended Me'' (2018) * ''Blood & Treasure'' (2019) * ''The Good Fight'' (2019) * ''All Rise'' (2019) * ''Evil'' (2019) Comedies[edit] * ''Mom'' (2013) * ''Man with a Plan'' (2016) * ''Young Sheldon'' (2017) * ''The Neighborhood'' (2018) * ''Bob Hearts Abishola'' (2019) * ''The Unicorn'' (2019) * ''Carol's Second Act'' (2019) Reality / non-scripted * ''Survivor'' (2000) * ''Big Brother'' (2000) * ''The Amazing Race'' (2001) * ''Undercover Boss'' (2010) * ''Celebrity Big Brother'' (2018) * ''Celebrity Undercover Boss'' (2018) * ''Whistleblower'' (2018) * ''Pink Collar Crimes'' (2018) * ''The World's Best'' (2019) * ''Love Island'' (2019) Awards shows * ''Grammy Awards'' (1973) * ''Tony Awards'' (1978) * ''Kennedy Center Honors'' (1978) * ''Academy of Country Music Awards'' (1998) Game shows * ''The Price is Right'' (1972) * ''Let's Make a Deal'' (2009) Talk shows * ''The Talk'' (2010) Late night shows * ''The Late Late Show with James Corden'' (2015) * ''The Late Show with Stephen Colbert'' (2015) Specials * ''The Thanksgiving Day Parade on CBS'' (1959) News and information * ''CBS Evening News'' (1948) * ''Face the Nation'' (1954) * ''60 Minutes'' (1968) * ''CBS News Sunday Morning'' (1979) * ''CBS Morning News'' (1982) * ''48 Hours'' (1988) * ''CBS This Morning'' (2012) * ''CBS Overnight News'' (2015) * ''CBSN: On Assignment'' (2017) Saturday morning * ''Lucky Dog'' (2013) * ''Dr. Chris: Pet Vet'' (2013) * ''The Henry Ford Innovation Nation'' (2014) * ''Hope In the Wild'' (2018) * ''Best Friends Furever'' (2019) * ''Mission Unstoppable'' (2019) Soap operas * ''The Young and the Restless'' (1973) * ''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (1987) Sports * ''NFL on CBS'' (1956) ** AFC games (and inter-conference games when the AFC team is the road team) ** The AFC Championship Game ** The Super Bowl (every three years) ** The NFL Today (1961) * ''PGA Tour on CBS'' (1970) ** Masters Tournament (shared with ESPN) ** PGA Championship (shared with ESPN) ** PGA Tour (shared with NBC Sports) * ''College Basketball on CBS'' (1981) ** Select weekend regular season games ** CBS Sports Classic ** Missouri Valley Conference Men's Basketball Tournament Championship ** Mountain West Conference Men's Basketball Tournament Championship ** Atlantic 10 Men's Basketball Tournament Championship ** Big Ten Conference Men's Basketball Tournament Semifinals and Championship * College Football (1996) ** Southeastern Conference Football, including: *** Saturday Game of the Week *** The SEC Championship Game ** The Sun Bowl ** The Army-Navy Game * ''NCAA March Madness'' (2011) ** Selection Sunday (in odd-numbered years) ** NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Tournament (shared with Turner Sports) *** Final Four and National Championship Game (in odd-numbered years) Upcoming programming Comedies * ''Broke'' (Midseason 2020)[ Dramas * ''FBI: Most Wanted'' (January 7, 2020) * ''Tommy'' (February 6, 2020) Reality/non-scripted * ''Action!'' (TBA) Game shows * ''Hole in the Wall'' (Summer 2020) Former programming Dramas =